Death And All His Friends
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: After failing her examination to become a doctor, Elphaba soon finds herself battling a number of obstacles that include a deadly disease on the rampage, her fiance's secretive job as Captain of The Guard, her best friend falling in love with her, and an accusation that could destroy her life forever. Based off of NBC's Dracula. Victorian Era.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_Focus. _

_Focus. _

_Don't look at anyone else in the room._

Elphaba took a breath and held the scalpel in one hand over the dead body on the table in front of her. Her instructions were simple, Dr. Nikidik had said them out loud and very clearly almost a minute ago. She understood everything that was being asked of her, she had been preparing for this moment all of her life, especially the last six years with Dr. Dillamond as her mentor, and ex-teacher. Though some would say that he was just "The Old Goat" as they referred to him as in the medical world, Elphaba thought he was brilliant. She had been studying under his wing ever since her first semester at Shiz and today was the day that she could finally prove to everyone that she had what it takes.

Today was finally the day that she could really call herself a doctor.

All she had to do was pass this test.

Elphaba knew as soon as she made the first incision that there would be no turning back. As soon as she cut into this body her test would start.

For a moment, Elphaba was slightly overwhelmed. Her green fingers twitched as she held her scalpel. Her dark eyes glanced up to the silent room full of her peers, all male, and she quickly looked back down at the body in front of her. She could feel their energy, their hungering for her to fail but she would not let them win. She was prepared and she was more than determined to pass.

"You may begin now, Miss Thropp... unless of course, you've reconsidered your choice of profession," Dr. Nikidik commented from the gallery above where he sat with his pen and parchment, ready to record her every movement for observation.

"No, sir. I haven't reconsidered," she said sternly. A few of her classmates groaned in protest and she felt her face heat up fast and flush a darker green.

"Then, please do begin Miss Thropp or I'm afraid I'll have to fail you for wasting too much time," said Dr. Nikidik as he repositioned his spectacles on his nose so he could see her technique better.

Elphaba nodded quickly and moved to her right where she could get a clear view of the heart.

Her scalpel touched the skin lightly before she began to put pressure on the blade and saw the skin split open in a line.

Dr. Nikidik tipped over the hourglass and Elphaba's test started.

* * *

"Okay everyone, now remember that we're counting to three before we yell surprise," reminded Glinda as she scurried her party guests behind whatever furniture and objects were in the grand foyer. The noise and music slowly died down and Glinda waited in her spot for Elphaba to come.

The gorgeous grandfather clock that stood across from her ticked away the seconds and the blonde found herself constantly checking the time. Elphaba had said that her test ended around six, and it was just shy of six ten. She would be here any moment.

Glinda couldn't contain her excitement for her friend, the blonde had been grinning from ear to ear all morning, her eyes bright and anxious. This was the most important day of Elphaba's life and she couldn't wait to celebrate her success with her. Every detail down to the color of the flowers had been arranged weeks in advance by Glinda. She had spared no expense on Elphaba, clearly shown by the extravagant array of flowers and food that brought bursts of color into the mansion.

A few voices rose in the crowd and Glinda twirled around in a blur of light blue and sparkles to shush them.

Her attention returned once more to the white lacquered door that was in front of her and she waited patiently for the sound of the doorbell.

When the bell finally rang out its musical notes a few minutes later, Glinda eagerly ran to open it. Keeping one hand behind her back to signal to the guests when to shout surprise, Glinda pulled open the door with her other hand and was just about to greet Elphaba with a joyous "Congratulations!" when she took a good look at her friend's face.

There was nothing happy about her features. They were sad, defeated, meek and for the first time in Glinda's time of knowing Elphaba, she truly thought the woman was going to burst into tears.

"Elphie...?" questioned the blonde as she reached out a hand towards the woman in comfort.

Elphaba's lip trembled and she averted looking her best friend in the eyes.

She mumbled something under her breath but Glinda didn't hear it. She didn't dare ask her what was wrong, she knew that would just send Elphaba off the edge.

So instead she said in a quiet, low voice, "You didn't pass your exam, did you?"

Elphaba shook her head and Glinda could hear faint sniffling. The blonde took Elphaba's hands in her own.

"Oh, Elphie. I'm so sorry, darling! I can't imagine what you must be feeling now," Glinda put on her genuinely concerned face and thankfully not her fake sympathetic puppy dog eyes that she reserved for people who she did not care for, "I truly am sorry, Elphaba. I know how hard you worked for this day."

Elphaba swallowed hard and looked up at the blonde, giving her a quizzical look once she looked at the blonde's sparkling attire and updo.

"Do I even want to ask why you are dressed like that?" she asked hoarsely.

Glinda looked down at her outfit to quickly remind herself what she was wearing and then gave Elphaba a sad look.

"Well, it's just... I- I planned a surprise party for you... and I told everyone to dress up... I even had a dress picked out for you too and..." She twirled a few loose strands of shimmering blonde hair that had escaped the tight restraints of her bun between her fingers in despair.

"No offense, Glin, but I'm not really in the party mood," muttered Elphaba trying her best not to crush Glinda's hard work and effort.

"Of course, I completely understand... I'll send everyone home right away," the blonde complied to Elphaba's demands without so much as a pout.

She released Elphaba's hands from her grip and quietly slipped inside to tell everyone to head home and that there was no party. Elphaba saw no one exit which told her that Glinda and her parents must have directed them all out the back entrance and of that she was glad. She didn't want to have to keep telling people that she failed her test, it only made the truth sting even more.

When Glinda finally opened the door to let Elphaba in, she was relieved to see that the only people left in the mansion for her to talk to were Glinda and Fiyero. Glinda's parents had disappeared to some other room in the house to give her some privacy which was quite thoughtful of them.

Elphaba entered the Upland's mansion with the urge to shut herself away from the world for a good long time. She was in no mood to talk even with her best friend and fiance.

Her fiance immediately came over towards her and lovingly wrapped his arms around her, as if his body was a shield from the hurt she was feeling by not passing her test. She readily melted into his embrace and buried her head in his chest. They didn't say a word to each other, they didn't need to.

For a moment, the couple nearly forgot about their generous hostess, who had been awkwardly busying herself with the arrangement of a bouquet of flowers in the corner at that moment, casually stealing glances at them every once in a while. But a brief noise from the blonde, an accidental shift in her step causing a loud creak to erupt from the floorboards, separated the couple and brought them back to reality.

"Do you want to go home or would you rather stay here, my love?" asked Fiyero gently cupping her face with a hand.

Elphaba's head tilted to one side, "Quite frankly, I don't know," she said after a pause, "I guess it doesn't matter where I am."

Fiyero kissed the top of her forehead softly, "Then how about you stay here for the night? I'll be gone for most of the night anyways," he reminded her of his work schedule.

"Right, right... staying here sounds agreeable," she nodded slowly, as if she had been in a trance since her coming here.

Fiyero's eyes looked up from Elphaba's.

"Glinda, would you mind terribly if Fae stayed here for the night? I'd rather not leave her alone at this moment," he called out to the blonde.

Glinda immediately discarded her fake interest in her flowers and a bright smile highlighted her features.

"Oh, of course! She'll be in good hands here," the blonde beamed as she walked over to the couple and laced one arm through Elphaba's, leaning on her shoulder closely.

"Thank you, Glinda. I'll have to find some way to repay you another time," said Fiyero as he quickly kissed his fiancee goodbye and headed for the door.

The two women watched as he left, and when the door finally closed Glinda turned to Elphaba and took her hand.

"Come on, darling," she said softly in a caring voice, "I'll have Cook bring us some ice cream."

Elphaba followed her lead without so much as a protest, in fact she was glad to have Glinda to lean on now. She needed her smile and comfort.

"Thank you," said Elphaba softly once they both had finished their ice cream, "for everything, Glinda. I'm sorry about the party."

"It's alright," the blonde shrugged, remaining indifferent about the wasted opportunity and glittering ballgowns, "But I have an idea of how you can make it up to me."

Glinda's smile was wide with happiness and a hint of mystery and Elphaba was in no position to refuse her request whatever it was, so she reluctantly accepted and followed the blonde back to her bedroom, feeling just a little bit better about her whole situation.

**Hey everyone~! Long time, no see! So this is a new story that I'm writing and it is based off of the TV show Dracula. I hope you guys like it and stick along for the ride! **

**Bubble**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The blonde's bedroom was just about as grand and glorious as the girl was herself. Decadent with gold leafing and crown molding, rose covered wallpaper, and with a steel canopy bed to refine the elegance of the room Elphaba couldn't help but be in awe of everything she saw. But then again, everything in the Upland's mansion astonished her, it was just so godly, so rich in wealth and class it practically seeped into the air.

Elphaba felt like she was breathing in gold and fine china in this house. She sat down on Glinda's bed, which she almost immediately sank to the bottom of due to the delicate softness of the mattress, and waited for the blonde to come out of her closet with her 'special surprise'. Although she was in no mood for this, the green woman put on a good face for her friend anyways.

"You have to promise that you won't peek, and that you'll only open your eyes when I tell you to!" shouted Glinda.

"I promise," said Elphaba as she did as she was told and closed her eyes. She could hear Glinda opening the door, its hinges creaking and her light footsteps as she ventured out to probably make sure Elphaba wasn't peeking. She could barely hear the sound of something light scraping across the floor that was covered with an expensive rug.

"Alright, you can open your eyes," sang Glinda.

Elphaba opened them and went from looking at a world of darkness to looking at a dress. But this wasn't just any old dress, not like the shabby, non form fitting things she had worn all her life. This was a glamorous gown of black, but it wasn't silk for Elphaba despised silk. It looked more like a cotton material but the details of beading and other swatches of fabric and colors in it disguised its earthly beginnings. It was utterly gorgeous, perfect for what her tastes were. It looked as though it had been tailor made for her.

"Oh, Glin," breathed Elphaba slowly, "It's so beautiful."

Glinda beamed, "I told you that you would love it. Daddy had a connection in the Vinkus that was willing to make it from scratch and I thought it would be a nice change from those simple frocks you are always wearing."

Elphaba smiled and got up from the bed to look at the dress that Glinda was holding up.

"You can try it on, if you want," suggested the blonde.

Elphaba's eyes slanted, "Is that why you brought me up here? To try on a dress? Glin, you know how much I hate playing the society girl."

"I know, I know!" the blonde retracted fast, and then she twisted one foot around the other slyly, "I just thought it might cheer you up."

Elphaba sighed, and the blonde looked over at her and knew that she had won this argument.

With pursed lips the green woman snatched the dress from her best friend's hands and gave the blonde a look of disdain.

"You know that I'm only trying this dress on because I feel terrible that you had to cancel your party." Elphaba felt the need to reiterate her reasoning to the blonde once more.

Glinda just smirked as she unlaced the back of Elphaba's former dress, a disgusting, ill fitting waste of gray material and helped her into the black dress. As she slipped it on, Elphaba couldn't deny that she did feel better. Normally she hated trying on clothes, being dragged on endless shopping trips but this time was different. Elphaba could feel the dress forming to her body as Glinda tied the strings and laced up the corset.

The mirror that hung in a gold frame reflected her image. She had to say, Glinda had done good. The dress was perfect, it fit her personality and shape like a glove. She looked as though she had stepped out of a storybook. The high collar of the dress was simply outstanding and Elphaba was glad that the sleeves were tight and not puffy. Every detail of the dress was remarkable and she truly felt wonderful wearing it.

It was a pity that she didn't have an occasion to wear it to.

"I don't know how to thank you, Glinda," expressed Elphaba shyly, "This is truly exquisite."

The blonde merely smiled, "I'm glad you like it, Elphie. There is no other thanks needed."

Elphaba smiled graciously at her friend and the two linked hands.

The blonde giggled gayly and looked at her friend's reflection intently.

"You will make the most beautiful bride," sighed Glinda truthfully as she leaned her golden head onto Elphaba's shoulders and clasped her hands together like the giddy best friend she was.

"Oh, please don't start that mushy talk again or I will walk right out of here and never come back," snapped Elphaba a bit harshly.

"But, Elphaba you do look beautiful!" insisted the blonde against Elphaba's wishes, "And you will look utterly gorgeous at your wedding, especially after I'm done with you." Glinda winked.

"I think I've made a grave mistake having you as my maid of honor," Elphaba teased falsely.

"Nonsense!" dismissed Glinda with a laugh, "I'm going to make sure that your wedding is the most grandest, glorious event of the year!"

Elphaba gave her a look. The two had had many a conversation about the pomp and circumstance around her wedding, and how Elphaba desperately wanted a small, simple wedding. To which Glinda pointed out that Elphaba was marrying The Fiyero Tiggular, crown prince of the Vinkus and that her wedding would be nothing less than glamorous and the talk of the year whether she wanted it to be or not.

"Maybe Fiyero and I will just elope and not tell anyone," Elphaba said with a passe shrug.

Glinda looked heavily heartbroken at that statement, not picking up on the small hint of sarcasm that Elphaba threw into her words.

"Elphaba Thropp, don't you dare elope without at least inviting me, besides you would need a witness." Glinda added that last comment to remind her friend of her importance but it seemed to be of no avail.

"Who says you would be my witness?" joked Elphaba and this time Glinda thankfully caught the smile on her face and figured out that she was joking.

"You terrible, mean thing, don't go around scaring me like that," said Glinda as she playfully smacked Elphaba's arm.

"But it's too much fun, you're so easy to toy with, my sweet..." laughed Elphaba.

Glinda gave her a twisted smirk and laughed along with Elphaba. She was glad to see that she had gotten Elphaba's mind off of her failure today. The smile on her face said it all.

"Let's try and get some sleep now, I'm exhausted," said Glinda as she tugged on Elphaba's hand and smiled up at her.

"I'm sure you are," quipped Elphaba, "I guess standing around all day in that gown is very, very tiring."

Glinda rolled her eyes and smoothed out her glittering skirt in weak protest as if seeing it glitter in all its glory would change Elphaba's opinion about her wardrobe decisions.

"Well, it is terribly heavy..."

Elphaba laughed at that and then proceeded to help Glinda out of her dress at her request and vice versa.

**I envisioned Elphaba's dress to look very similar to her Act 2 dress from the musical in case you guys were wondering what it looked like. Thanks so much for the support! Chapter 3 should be up soon!**

**Bubble**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"But aren't you the least bit excited?" pressed the blonde as she leaned on Elphaba's shoulder as they sat next to each other on the bed, with each of them in one of Glinda's nightgowns. The candles in the lamps around them were flickering a slow death as the night wore on but still neither of the women would sleep.

"About the wedding? Of course I am," replied Elphaba fiddling with her glittering ring casually, "I'm just not so pleased about how many people are going to be there. The guest list is already at five hundred..." She trailed off as they had already been through this conversation earlier in the evening and she did not want to repeat herself over and over again.

"But what about the dress, tell me that you are absolutely ecstatic about wearing that dress, Elphie," trilled the blonde, who always somehow managed to turn any conversation into one about clothes.

"Well, it's a bit glamorous for me... and white. You know that I dislike any color other than black and blue. It's too whimsical for me."

"Yes, but Elphie, this is your wedding we are talking about. It's supposed to special and magical," gushed the blonde romantically.

"You've been reading too much into those novels I got for you for Christmas," stated Elphaba as she picked at a loose thread on the black nightgown. She looked across at Glinda, the glorious beauty that she was in a stunning vision of white and felt a pang of jealousy. Glinda had grown up in a world where romance and wealth were incorporated into every aspect of her life, that everything could be romantic and good. Elphaba hadn't lived that way, she didn't know how to look on the bright side of everything.

"Why can't a wedding be special and magical?" imposed Glinda with a tilt of her head. "I mean, I do realize that the purpose of marriage is for blood lines and keeping the family names afloat but even still, I think it's lovely that you and Fiyero are marrying each other for love. It's rare, and I think it's beautiful."

Elphaba gave her friend an approving look, there was the woman's brain. Glinda rarely used it, her head being full of hair products and wealth there wasn't enough room for a brain.

"I just don't understand the purpose of a big ceremony."

Glinda frowned, "I guess in your case it's because of Fiyero's position... I mean after all you are marrying the Crown Prince of the Vinkus and the new Captain of the Wizard's guard," pointed out the blonde in an innocent sort of way.

Elphaba groaned and looked across the room at the walls in thought, "I guess I'm just more upset about what happened today than the wedding. I was so sure I was right, Glinda. I thought I had passed with flying colors."

"Was Madame Morrible lurking in the corner per usual?" asked Glinda trying to get her distracted so that she wouldn't get so upset.

"Yes, like the hawk that woman is. She even interrupted my test, something about talking to Dr. Nikidik about an important faculty matter. I think that's when I got confused... but I was just so sure that I was right..." Glinda heard a wavering breath escape Elphaba's lips and Glinda looked over to see Elphaba on the verge of tears.

Glinda bit down on her lip and looked as though she was about to say something when Elphaba interrupted her. Shaking her head and tears away, Elphaba said, "I shouldn't be complaining to you, Glinda. I've already taken advantage of you today more than I would have usually. Let's talk about you. Are you still out there looking for a possible husband?"

It took a minute for Glinda to recover from her state of readiness to comfort Elphaba and to go to a state of talking about her personal life. Upon hearing the question, Glinda rolled her eyes, "Oh, Elphie please. Mother and I have enough discussions about my current lack of engagement and relationship already. I do not need you added to the list."

She paused, a girlish smile making its way to her mouth "But there is this one wealthy suitor named Sir Chuffrey who has taken quite an interest in me."

Elphaba pursed her lips, "And how old is this one?" Her eyebrow arched in mockery. She knew Glinda's reputation to go for old men surrounded by piles of money.

To this, Glinda smacked her arm playfully and feigned being mad when she really wasn't.

"He's... he's," she sighed, "He's an ancient ruin, but he has a lot of dough and that's what Mother says counts."

Elphaba crinkled her nose in disgust, "Your family has their priorities out of whack," she commented, "though I'm one to talk... my family is pretty much not speaking to me."

"Even Nessa?" questioned the blonde, daring to venture into those dangerous waters at such a moment. She knew the tight bond between the two sisters, but yet she also knew of the distinct differences in each of them that would cause such tension.

"Yes, even Nessa," said Elphaba softly as if she'd rather not speak of her family now.

Glinda's eyes showed compassion as if she was urging Elphaba on but Elphaba wasn't in the mood for a pity party. She averted the blonde's gaze and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight, Glin. It really does mean a lot," Elphaba sincerely thanked her friend.

"Always, Elphie. I'd never turn you away," said the blonde as she snuggled a bit closer to Elphaba with her head resting on her shoulder. Elphaba didn't mind the physical contact from her dearest friend. It was comforting to her.

"I'm glad I have someone else other than Fiyero to turn to." Elphaba smiled down at the blonde. "Who would have thought the two of us being the best of friends?"

They both laughed, with memories of their earlier years together bursting through... the loathing and hatred of each other.

"What was it that I used to call you, that awful nickname?"

"Artichoke, or steamed broccoli," answered Elphaba with a smirk, "It was very clever actually. No one else had ever called me that before." Elphaba made a distinct tone of sarcasm in her voice and Glinda couldn't help but giggle, more out of embarrassment at her younger self.

"I was terrible to you," stated the blonde shaking her blonde tresses slowly. "I'm quite glad we became friends, eventually."

Elphaba looked at her and cracked a grin, "Me too, Glin. Me too."

"Didn't we swear to hate each other forever?" laughed Glinda, "What utter nonsense!"

"We were quite intent on not liking one another," remembered Elphaba.

Glinda positioned her hand so that she was holding Elphaba's, carefully interlocking their fingers

"Now, look at us..." smiled Glinda.

"We're the best of friends..."

Elphaba returned the gesture and then her eyes settled on the far window.

"It's late," she said suddenly, "We should be sleeping." She saw that the early morning streams of dawn were peeping through the curtains.

"Alright then, let's go to sleep," agreed Glinda as she blew out the candles one by one and then asserted herself next to Elphaba under the covers.

"Goodnight, Elphie," whispered the blonde softly, kissing her friend's cheek quickly.

"Goodnight, Glinda," replied Elphaba as she returned the kiss.

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! It means so much to me that you all like the story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Bubble**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Something creaked and suddenly Elphaba found her eyes to be open and her body no longer in a state of complete unaware and bliss. The harsh rays of the sun hit her face and caused her to squint. Slowly she pushed herself up on the bed, yawning occasionally and ran a hand through her dark hair. She casually glanced next to her, expecting to see her friend curled up sweetly in a sleeping state, when her eyes were greeted with an empty space.

Glinda was not there. Confused, Elphaba took a sweeping look around the room for any traces of the blonde, and to her relief she found the door to the bathroom/changing room slightly ajar, with light streaming in through the crack.

"Are you adorning yourself with yet another glamorous ballgown for show or are you planning on dressing practical today?" teased Elphaba thinking that her friend was in the middle of dressing.

She heard Glinda laugh, a sweet chime of bells. "Why don't you come in and see if you approve?" she challenged coyly.

Determined to rip apart the blonde's outfit to shreds just for some lighthearted fun and her own amusement, Elphaba stormed into the bathroom without a second thought.

"I should have you know that-"but Elphaba cut off her own sentence. Her eyes drifted from the nightgown, all crinkled from being tossed onto the floor, to the bubble filled tub that the blonde was currently submerged in. Though the soapy substance did cover everything Elphaba still couldn't help but avert her gaze discretely.

"What do you think?" asked Glinda as she sat there nonchalantly in the tub, like she and Elphaba did this everyday. Her fingernails tapped the edge of the tub, one painted nail at a time. Her golden hair shone in the morning light like the sun, and her blue eyes only seemed to get more sparkly and enchanting by the hour.

Despite most of herself being covered, the blonde's shoulders and the upper part of her chest, excluding her breasts, were exposed as well as part of her kneecaps. When it came to flaunting her figure, Glinda had no problem in that area. She was a natural and actually had a rather nice figure to flaunt.

Elphaba had always found herself in Glinda's shadow when it came to natural beauty and charm.

"What do I think of what? Your indecency? Some high society girl you are," Elphaba half teased and half meant it. Ever since her graduation from Shiz, Glinda had become a different person, a better person than she had been before, but she was no longer the prissy, self conceited girl known as Galinda. Glinda as she was known now, the name change done by the woman herself, was having quite a bit of fun challenging the rules and customs. Elphaba had watched the woman transform from a girl of etiquette and high born status to a woman who was smart, still a little bit vain, still completely giddy, and who was a little bit of a rebel, thanks to Elphaba herself.

Sure the blonde still cherished wearing her glittering ballgowns and putting on airs for people, but she had a new found love for seeing just how far she could push the rules

"Of the dress, Elphaba. What do you think of the dress?" she pointed to the bright fuchsia garment that hung on the door to the changing room.

Elphaba made a face. The dress was too bright, too loud but then again this was Glinda she was talking about. The blonde always made sure she was making some sort of statement, her contribution to society as she called it.

"Perfect, I guess. No one will be able to lose sight of you in that," remarked Elphaba with a slight smirk.

The joke either went over the blonde's head or she chose to ignore it for she then asked Elphaba:

"Would you mind helping me into it? It is rather troublesome to lace it up all by myself."

Elphaba sneered, "Don't you have people for that?" She crossed her arms in defiance, still a bit sore and angry about what had happened yesterday with her test now that she was fully awake to remember it all, though it was all actually quite fuzzy in her mind.

"Yes," she replied innocently, "But I'm asking you, Elphie."

After an intense few seconds of staring at each other, Elphaba finally sighed loudly, a sign of defeat.

* * *

"I will never understand how you make such a disgusting shade of pink work, but I have to admit Glin, you do look beautiful," confessed Elphaba as she put her head on Glinda's shoulder and looked at her friends' reflection. The dress tightened at the waist, causing Glinda to have virtually no stomach, and flared out at the end in a sea of pink. The bodice only enhanced Glinda's breasts and made her neck look petite and fragile. Of course her face was already done up in the latest rogue color and lipstick, and her hair fell in coif ringlets around her shoulders.

Standing next to her, Elphaba felt small in her borrowed nightgown. She just wasn't the natural beauty like Glinda was. She had sharp features, sharp tones, everything about her was jagged and pointy... and that's why everyone kept away from her. No one liked to be around something that could hurt them. Whereas, she now observed as she gazed at her friend, Glinda had pleasant features, soft curves, curls in her hair. There was nothing jagged or sharp about the blonde, not unless one got her angry then she would turn those charming orbs of blue into icy daggers. She knew why everyone flocked to the blonde, she just didn't know why people, even after all these years, would be interested in her. She was nothing special, though she was known for being the green skinned daughter of the famous minister Frexspar the Godly, there was nothing charming or pleasant about her.

The only thing Elphaba had was her ambition, her drive to succeed, and to prove everyone who taunted her wrong. And now with her failure, her chances of rising above everyone was almost impossible.

"You look like you have your entire future laid out at your feet," commented Elphaba once she stopped her internal battering of herself and her looks.

"And you look sad," commented Glinda gazing at Elphaba's face and seeing the pain hidden in it. She took one of Elphaba's hands, "You know, dear I don't have to go to town today with Sir Chuffrey if you don't want me to. I can stay here, and you don't have to go back to Fiyero's if you don't want to."

"No, no you do," said Elphaba, not wanting the blonde to give up everything just for her sake.

"Go be wooed by your ancient ruin who has a lot of dough, I'll be fine. Really, Glin I will," she swore once she got the look of disbelief from the blonde.

"Why don't I believe you?" questioned Glinda as she narrowed her eyes at her friend. There was that brain of hers working again, putting together the pieces of what might happen if Elphaba was left alone.

"Because you don't trust me," answered Elphaba honestly. "But you don't need to be worried, Glin. I promise I'll stay home for the rest of my life. Maybe I'll even take up sewing," Elphaba was kidding and she laughed at her own fun but Glinda was not amused. She saw right through Elphaba's facade of sarcasm.

The blonde pursed her lips, obviously tempted to stay home and take care of Elphaba but then she suddenly thought against it. Obviously the gentleman caller was too great of an offer to pass up, Elphaba did understand. Glinda's parents had been at her throat when they had received news of Elphaba's engagement to Fiyero, and they had scolded the poor blonde for not finding a suitable husband quick enough. They claimed that the reason that they moved from the humble surroundings of the Pertha Hills to the Emerald City was to acquire a sense of city life, when the real reason was to find Glinda a suitable, yet still very wealthy husband.

"Just don't do anything stupid, alright?" Glinda warned in a soft voice as she took Elphaba's hand and lead her out to the front door to leave, after gathering up her belongings and getting her changed into that disapproving gray dress.

"I make no promises," said Elphaba truthfully and the blonde pursed her lips in doubt.

"I'll stop by later to check on you," called out Glinda as she watched her friend walk in the late morning air towards her house.

Elphaba turned back around and gave the blonde a flash of green fingers and then all Glinda could see was the back of her head.

"Goodbye Glinda," said Elphaba. Glinda merely shook her head at her and laughed. They were an odd pair for friends, the stunning blonde and the freakish green woman, but somehow they made it work.

**I'm kind of on a roll with writing this story so I'm just gonna update new chapters when I feel like it. Hope you guys liked this one too! Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Bubble**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Elphaba opened the doors to the house that she and Fiyero both owned by herself. Usually, as custom instructed, a butler or maid would open the doors but Elphaba had insisted that when she had moved in with Fiyero that he do away with his servants. She was not one for the traditions of royalty and wealth. She found servants, though quiet and humble as they were, irritating and were always slightly intrusive whether they meant to be or not.

She came home to an empty house, which she was rather glad of. Glinda was good company and all but her high pitched voice and giddy antics wore on Elphaba and she relished in the quiet of her own home. This house wasn't a big adjustment to the one she grew up in, Elphaba kept it humble and earthly with trinkets from her childhood traveling and with interesting textures and patterns. It certainly wasn't your typical mansion like the Upland's house was. Elphaba didn't care for lavish decorations or structures so the home's style was simple and comfortable. And characteristic to herself the mansion's tone was kept dark and chilling, and downright intimidating with its long curtains of black, and winding staircases covered with shadows.

Settling herself down in an armchair in the drawing room after grabbing an apple to eat, she considered that her breakfast, Elphaba sat for a while in the silence, just thinking. She knew she should distract herself from reliving the moment of her failure over and over again but she couldn't help it. Her thoughts were consumed by it, especially now that she was alone. Fiyero wasn't home yet, it would be nearly noon by the time he got in from his shift at the Palace. Secretly she was glad he wasn't home. Though Elphaba loved him, she was relieved that she could have a few hours to herself after such a tragedy as failing her exam.

Her thoughts of yesterday were a blur, a few sporadic bouts of memory as she tried to recall what exactly had happened that had caused her to fail.

She remembered when the hourglass had tipped over, starting her exam. She recalled dissecting the midsection, that part had been easy. It was then that her memory started becoming distorted a bit. After pondering on what had happened next for a long time, she rose up from the chair, dashed off to her study and grabbed her textbook hoping to refresh her memory.

Scouring through it to find the procedure that she had performed, Elphaba finally laid eyes on it and she eagerly reread the passage and the steps repeatedly.

It was then that her full memory came back to her and Elphaba came to her final conclusion.

She had not failed. Her technique, as she reread over the steps, had been on point to a T. She had not made a single mistake in her approach. She recalled doing every single step of this procedure right, every single one. But there was something in her mind that kept telling her that she failed, that she had made a mistake.

The fact that her brain was unwilling to accept the truth that she had passed was confusing to Elphaba.

"I didn't... I didn't f..." she tried to say the words out loud but found that she couldn't. She suddenly felt very dizzy and she staggered to stand up straight. Her head was pounding as if it was trying to rid itself of the thoughts that she had actually passed.

It was all very strange, and quite distressing. She took a couple of deep breaths and focused on something else in her subconscious, a happy memory of when Fiyero had proposed to her and the dizzy spell passed.

Feeling exhausted and horrified at what had just happened, Elphaba made her way to the telephone. She dialed a number with one hand, the other holding her head in case the dizzy spell decided to come back.

It rung.

"Hello?" Fiyero answered on the other line, "This is the Captain of the Guard speaking. How may I assist you?"

"Yero, it's me," said Elphaba in a tired, weak voice, "I need you to come home... something strange just happened, I don't know how to quite explain it... I just... I need you here," she fumbled out some sort of reasoning.

"I'm on my way," he said in a slightly panicked voice and Elphaba then hung up the phone and made her way back to the drawing room where she had been sitting.

She had the strangest suspicion that she knew exactly what had happened to her but she didn't want to raise false accusations without proof.

When Fiyero came home, having rushed from the Palace as fast as he could, he found in her the drawing room and immediately asked her a million questions.

"What exactly happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Is this about yesterday?"

After he got all of the questions out of his system, she finally did answer him... well to the best of her abilities.

"I was thinking about my examination yesterday, and about the procedure and what I did. And Fiyero, I came to the conclusion that I passed. I just know that I didn't. I even looked it up in my textbook, I did exactly everything that I should have for that specific operation. It's just when I tried to say the words out loud, I got dizzy... like" but it was then that the dizziness came back to her head again. She paused and shut her eyes tight, and breathed in slow, deep breaths but the pounding in her head was like a jackhammer slamming through her skull.

"Fae?" Fiyero sounded worried. He rushed to her side and held her hand, trying to guess at what exactly was her ailment.

"See, this is what happened this morning," explained Elphaba as she pressed a hand to her forehead in pain as if to try and relieve it.

"I think you're working yourself up over this, I knew you should have come home with me last night," Fiyero snapped, more angry at himself than her.

"No, no Glinda was a great help... I wasn't like this with her last night. It's just when I start thinking about the procedure, everything gets a bit fuzzy." Elphaba looked up at him, and tried to ease his worrying with a brief, fluttering smile.

"Should I call a doctor? Maybe it's the stress or something... I don't want to let this go on if it's something serious." Fiyero kissed her head tenderly.

"I was almost a doctor, I know the signs and symptoms of everything... this isn't a sickness or a headache," Elphaba stated.

Fiyero looked at her.

"You sound like you already know what it is, then."

She grimaced, "I have a feeling I do."

A few minutes later, the feeling passed as it had once before and Elphaba found her vision to not be blurry again.

"What is it that you need?" asked Fiyero once he realized that she wasn't about to spill what she thought was happening to her just yet.

"Glinda," said Elphaba, "I need to speak with Glinda."

**Any guesses as to what's going on with Elphaba? Chapter 6 should be up sometime this weekend or next week.**

**Bubble**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I'm glad you received my call," greeted Fiyero once he opened the front door and saw that it was Glinda. The blonde looked worried, and rightfully so.

"I came as soon as I got home and Momsie relayed your message to me. What exactly is this all about, Fiyero? You were quite vague..."

She stepped across the threshold and looked around at the marble house for her best friend, ignoring Fiyero as if he were a ghost.

"It's Elphaba," he started.

"Is she hurt? Did something happen?" the blonde cut him off and she twisted her hands nervously as she waited for an answer, concern laced into every detail of her face. The shadows that the light cast across the foyer only heightened the tension between them.

"She's alright now, but she... she's taken ill or something like it and she needs your help to figure out what it is," Fiyero tried explaining it to the blonde but he nonetheless failed.

"But why me? Why didn't she want a doctor?" Glinda sounded critical of her friend's judgement.

"I don't know, she didn't say. She has a suspicion and she says she needs your help," Fiyero sighed deeply and continued, "Personally I think it's the stress wearing on her. It seems that every time she thinks of her exam she gets dizzy and has a massive headache like Lurline herself is trying to erase the entire memory out of her mind."

"Well that's certainly puzzling," agreed Glinda as she removed her large sun hat that matched that "disgusting shade of pink" dress and set it on a hook that hung from the wall.

She whirled around at Fiyero, her skirts flying around her ankles and stared at him intently like she was trying to read him.

"Do you think it's all in her head?" she asked him quietly.

Both of them knew that neither of them would ever breathe a word of this to Elphaba herself. Well, at least Fiyero hoped that Glinda wouldn't blab to Elphaba but then again Glinda never did know how to keep a secret.

"I have strong suspicions, yes. But I also know that she wouldn't be telling me this if it wasn't true... All I know is that something is not right," concluded Fiyero.

Glinda licked her lips in thought. Fiyero took a good minute to look at his fiancee's best friend. She was certainly something. Of course all three of them had known each other in college, but he had never really taken the chance to get to know the blonde for she was always off in some social event.

Judging on looks and personalities, the two women were total opposites. Glinda, as Elphaba had once described her, was like a ray of sunshine... bringing light to every possible thing imaginable while Elphaba relished in darkness. Glinda was innocent in ways that Elphaba was hardened.

"You're the only one who she wants to see." He sounded bitter and angry that Elphaba didn't think him worthy enough to help her. He seemed a little jealous that the blonde was the one she called on for assistance. Glinda couldn't blame him but she didn't let it show.

"I'll do what I can."

Fiyero then showed her into the drawing room where Elphaba was. He then closed the door behind her.

"Elphie? Are you alright? I came as quick as I could, but with city traffic and all it took me a bit and then I had to find the book you asked me to bring..." the blonde trailed off as she moved towards the chair where Elphaba was sitting and sat herself next to her.

"If you would be ever so kind as to enlighten me on why you asked me to come here, that would be very much appreciated," remarked Glinda a bit curtly.

"I'm sorry I had to cut your day out with Sir Chuffrey short. But I just knew that you were the only person who could help me with this," said Elphaba hollowly. These dizzy spells had left her weak and tired. She looked terrible, Glinda observed. Her face was drawn out, eyes bleak, lips trembling. She didn't look deathly ill but something was definitely wrong.

"It's alright, it wasn't anything spectacular," the blonde brushed the subject off. She then folded her hands in her lap.

"Why did you ask me to bring over my sorcery book from college?" she then pressed, "You're lucky I still had it tucked away for reference!"

Elphaba didn't directly answer her question.

"Glin, did you ever study anything about memory spells?"

Glinda thought for a moment, her face focused.

"I believe so... but Elphie I still don't understand why this has anything to do with your-"

"Who taught your class?" asked Elphaba.

Glinda was taken back by the fierceness of her question, "What?" she asked timidly.

"Who taught your class?" repeated Elphaba.

"Ms. Greyling, of course. Don't you remember me speaking of her before? She wasn't a very good teacher but I did learn a lot from her," Glinda looked at Elphaba. "What are trying to tell me?"

"Did Madame Morrible ever sit in on your class, did she ever teach?"

"I don't know, Elphie, maybe. I'm sorry that I can't recall every single detail of that class. For all I know she might have... what does this have to do with your dizzy spells?" Glinda seemed a bit aggravated.

The green woman paused a bit before she answered.

"I think I was bewitched, I think the entire class was bewitched into thinking that I failed," Elphaba finally said her thoughts out loud.

Glinda's face paled. "Elphie, that is a serious accusation..." she pondered over what they had just been discussing and then she whispered softly, "Do you think Morrible bewitched you?"

She didn't say it in a mockery, but she didn't say it like she was fully in support of Elphaba either. Glinda simply asked a question and for that Elphaba was grateful for because she didn't know if she was a hundred percent right in thinking this or not.

"I don't know... but it would make sense," said Elphaba with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But why would she do such a thing?" asked Glinda, who sounded astonished by the mere possibility.

"I don't know, maybe they decided that as the only girl in the class that it was only socially right if I failed. Or maybe my Father finally wrote to them at last... there are a million reasons why they probably failed me..."

Glinda put her hand on top of Elphaba's in comfort and solidarity. They didn't have to say anything to each other, they just knew.

"What do you plan to do about it if you're right?" asked Glinda brushing back a loose curl from her face behind her ear.

"I haven't figured that out. I just want to see if I'm right first," Elphaba gave Glinda a weak smile.

Glinda's heart sank in her chest as she vaguely gathered an idea about what Elphaba was going to ask her to do next.

"Oh, no Elphie. I won't do it. I will not put a memory charm on you! It's dangerous if done wrong and I've been out of practice for so long and-" but Elphaba silenced her with her hand.

"Please, Glinda. I need to know if I'm right. It will be about something simple, I promise," Elphaba pleaded.

Glinda stared wordlessly at her but she realized that she had no other reason to turn Elphaba's request down. The blonde sighed angrily and took out her old sorcery textbook, flipping through the pages to find where the memory charms were.

"If I kill you or damage your brain, Fiyero will never let me hear the end of it," muttered the blonde testily.

"You wouldn't let anything like that happen to me," said Elphaba, "Besides, I trust you and that's enough for Fiyero to trust you as well."

Glinda looked up at Elphaba and bit her lip.

"Alright," she said slowly, resigning herself to Elphaba's demands, "If you're so sure about this. What exactly do you want me to magick? Anything specific?"

"Whatever comes to mind," said Elphaba with a shrug.

Glinda thought long and hard. Then she sighed again.

"Elphie, I can't do this. Spells are irreversible, what if I tamper with something that does more harm than good? Memory charms are especially dangerous to do, please don't make me do this."

Elphaba pursed in lips in sheer determination, but then she bit her lower lip... a sign of defeat.

"If you really think it's a bad idea, I won't make you do it. I'm sorry, Glin," she looked more relaxed than she had been previously, a good sign that she was actually going to put this whole business of magicking herself with a memory charm behind her, "You know how impulsive I get sometimes..."

"And then it's almost impossible to change your mind after wards," added Glinda with a wavering smile. She looked utterly relieved to not have to magick Elphaba. She even slid the sorcery book back into her bag discretely without so much as drawing any sort of attention to it.

"I just wanted to know if I got the same feeling as I do whenever I think about what happened yesterday," expressed Elphaba.

"And you couldn't have thought of a more thought out plan than calling me over and asking me to magick you?" scolded Glinda.

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders innocently, "Like I said, I'm reckless."

"I think all those lab experiments with The Old Goat messed with your head, Elphie," remarked Glinda in a snotty tone that Elphaba did not appreciate.

Elphaba gave her a look.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry about calling him The Old Goat, Elphie. But you have to agree Dr. Dillamond was a little bit out there," Glinda said shyly.

"Just because someone is a little bit different doesn't mean that you have permission to give them ridiculous nicknames," snapped Elphaba.

Glinda looked shameful and twisted her hands in her lap, "That does seem to be my specialty these days, doesn't it? Giving the wrong people hurtful nicknames," she mumbled under her breath.

Those blue eyes locked with Elphaba's, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it."

A moment of silence passed through the room.

"You don't think that Dr. Dillamond has anything to do with this? I mean, maybe Morrible found out that you are still working with him and she-" Elphaba shut the blonde up with a stern look.

"No, that's not possible. No one else besides you, me and Dr. Dillamond know about our experiments," swore Elphaba.

"You still haven't told Fiyero?" gasped Glinda, "Elphie, it's been three years since he got fired and took refuge in the inner workings of the city and you still haven't told your fiance that you're working with him. What does he think you do all day and in between classes?"

"He believes I'm with you," said Elphaba earnestly.

"Well, that explains why he hates me so much," said Glinda, frowning slightly.

"He doesn't hate you, and he can't know what I'm doing. He's the Captain of the Guard and Dr. Dillamond supposed to be rotting away in Southstairs. I can't tell him," protested Elphaba, "And besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Glinda's eyes narrowed at that, but Elphaba brushed her off.

"If you really feel strongly about this, you should go confront Morrible. You're the only one who has the guts to stand up to her," confessed Glinda.

"Maybe I will," said Elphaba in a tired, drained voice.

Glinda looked sympathetic towards her friend.

"Let me know if you do go speak with her, I'll want to hear all about it."

Just then, Fiyero came bursting through the door hurriedly, dressed gallantly in his Captain of the Guard uniform with gleamed a deep green with gold seaming.

He apologized for the intrusion, coming to Elphaba's side and kissing her cheek softly.

"I'm afraid I can't stay for dinner, Fae. The Wizard just telephoned and summoned me to his quarters... I'm sorry I have to leave again."

Elphaba waved him off, "It's fine, Yero. I understand. I'm feeling much better so I think I can bear to be alone by myself for a while till you come home."

Fiyero slid a glance to Glinda for confirmation, and the blonde nodded solemnly. Fiyero looked back at Elphaba and kissed her again, this time on the lips.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm able to," he promised her. He then turned to leave and catch a carriage.

"I'll be here," called out Elphaba to him, smiling.

Glinda looked at her suspiciously once he left.

"He's even more empty-headed than I thought if he actually believed that little act," remarked Glinda hotly.

Elphaba pursed her lips and avoided eye contact.

"I don't know what you mean," she shrugged off slyly as she got up from the chair, a bit unsteadily, and stood up straight.

"You're going to see Dr. Dillamond, aren't you? Or go confront Morrible? You're not the type to just sit and let this blow over." Glinda was persistent in getting an answer.

"Why do I always have to be up to something? Maybe I'm just going for a long walk," said Elphaba as she left the drawing room and fetched a shawl for herself out of the closet.

"At least let me come with you if you're going to see Morrible," bargained the blonde.

"Alright," Elphaba turned to face her, "You can come with me."

Glinda smiled as she donned on her hat and the two women then left the house in search of their old Headmistress.

**I start school on Tuesday and I don't know if I will be able to get another chapter in before that, so this might be the last one for about a week or so. I should be able to update on the weekends. Thanks so much for the views. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Bubble**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The cobblestones on the way to Shiz University were rather treacherous for someone in heels as Glinda. Elphaba, on the other hand, had no problem making her way through the streets in her worn out boots. She easily passed through the numerous crowds whereas Glinda followed behind at a slower pace. Elphaba wanted to hurry up and get this thing done and over with. She needed to know the truth and this was the only way of finding out.

"Will you hurry up already?" she scolded the blonde as she waited for her on a sidewalk, "We don't have all day." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and scrunched up her face in aggravation.

Glinda looked rather hurt, "I'm sorry, Elphie I'm not wearing the best shoes for traveling through the streets." Her excuse wasn't the best and it went unheard by Elphaba who was already walking forward. Glinda sighed and followed suit.

* * *

"Do you want me to come in with you?" asked the blonde once they finally reached the gate to Shiz University. The great brick building laced with ivory brought back some interesting memories to both women but neither of them were here to relive their past. They were only here to settle their futures.

"I guess I could use the extra support," said Elphaba softly. Glinda could tell just by the change in her voice that she was already miles away, trying to plan out what she was going to say to Morrible. The blonde nodded and watched to see Elphaba's facial expression change.

"Do you want to in then?" she proposed. The sky was getting darker, it was nearly time for dinner. It cast a dark gloom over the school, which Glinda thought was an omen of bad things to come. The blonde didn't say such things out loud, but she had a bad feeling about this meeting. She didn't exactly think it would end in Elphaba's favor.

"Yes, yes let's go in," Elphaba took the lead and the two women made their way to the Headmistress' office.

The green woman knocked on the door politely and it was opened by that frightening tic tok creature Grommetik.

Morrible lurked from behind her desk and caught Elphaba's eye in her gaze.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba, I was wondering when I would be seeing you. Please do come in."

Elphaba looked at Glinda a bit skittishly and then proceeded to go inside the room. Glinda paused, not knowing whether she should step inside the room as well. But before she had the chance to even say hello, Grommetik slammed the door behind itself and she was left on the other side of the door.

Elphaba glanced behind herself, expecting to see Glinda in tow and she was slightly surprised not to find her there. She saw that Grommetik had already shut the door and Elphaba knew the blonde could keep herself occupied for a few minutes while she settled this with Morrible.

"Now, Miss Elphaba may I be right in presuming that you came here today to talk about your examination the other day?" the old woman looked smug. She knew she wasn't wrong.

"Yes, you are correct Madame, I was wondering if I could discuss with you the terms on which I failed because I have been over and over my technique and I find no flaws in it," Elphaba said calmly. She was ever so glad when she didn't feel the dizzy spell begin in her mind when she explained her reasons for coming here.

"Are you saying, Miss Elphaba, that you do not believe you failed?" Morrible posed the question quietly, softly. She sipped on her cup of tea that was on her desk. Her beady eyes stared at Elphaba like a hawk's, waiting for her to answer.

"I believe I passed," Elphaba stated.

Morrible put down the cup and folded her hands in front of her, like royalty.

"That is a very serious accusation, Miss Elphaba. I do hope you have reasoning to back it up."

Elphaba straightened herself up. She took a breath. This was it. Now or never. She was going in for the kill.

"I am under the assumption that you bewitched me, Madame. I have reason to believe that you are making me, and my class, believe that I failed when I know I didn't. I don't know why, I don't know how but that's what I believe."

Morrible's expression did not change. She didn't even twitch. She just stared at Elphaba with those beady, bird like eyes calm and collected.

"So you are basing your accusation on a feeling?" Morrible sounded critical, as if the idea was laughable, "Oh, Miss Elphaba you are too strong headed for your own good."

"You said so yourself that you are trained in the arts, Madame. And we have not had the best relationship throughout my time here at Shiz so yes I have reason to believe that you bewitched me simply because you don't want to see me become a doctor," Elphaba knew her reasons were weak but she couldn't find some ulterior motive that Morrible had for bewitching her, even though she knew that there probably was one.

"I'm trained in Weather sorcery dear, it's different than regular sorcery, the kind your friend Glinda took. I wouldn't know the first thing about bewitching the mind. If I did, don't you believe that I would be somewhere else other than here?"

Elphaba lowered her head at that.

"My dear Miss Elphaba, I'm sorry to crush your wild fantasies about me bewitching your mind of its own accord but I can't say that I had a single thing to do with your failure. You should take it up with Dr. Nikidik if you feel so strongly about it," The Headmistress cleared her throat, "But I am sorry to say that as of now you are a failed medical student and I have to dismiss you from the program."

"But-" Elphaba started to protest. Madame Morrible put up her hands.

"I'm sorry Miss Elphaba, but there is nothing I can do. You're dismissed from the program, effective immediately."

She then took another sip of her tea, "Grommetik, please show Miss Elphaba the door."

The tic tok thing then emerged from its hiding place and opened the door.

Elphaba stayed in her chair for a moment before realizing that it was utterly useless to fight with Morrible.

She left the room, defeated.

Glinda immediately came to her side.

"So what happened in there?" she asked as the door to the office was slammed shut. She did not like the look on Elphaba's face.

"She dismissed me from the program, said there was nothing she could do. And she laughed in my face about my accusation that she was the one who bewitched me," Elphaba said glumly.

She looked so upset, it hurt Glinda to see her this way.

"Oh, Elphie. I'm so sorry," consoled the blonde as she gave her friend a tight embrace. Elphaba just stared into empty space, her body numb of anything. Of course she was devastated but she couldn't feel anything right now. She was just staring blankly as the world around her was crumbling apart.

After a few moments, they turned to leave when the door of Morrible's office creaked open.

"Miss Glinda," said Madame Morrible curtly. The blonde turned and looked surprised to see Morrible in the doorway.

"Madame Morrible, but how did you know I was here?" She tried to laugh it off but she was rather spooked.

"How I know does not matter, dear. But what does matter is that I wish to speak with you... in private if you don't mind, dearie." The headmistress gave her a knowing look towards Elphaba.

She then escaped to her office, but she left the door wide open for Glinda to come through.

"Will you be alright on your own?" the blonde asked carefully.

Elphaba looked slightly more alive than she had before. Apparently her interest had been sparked when Morrible had summoned Glinda to her office.

"Yes, of course I will be. Will you be alright, I know how intimidating Morrible is to you." Elphaba gave Glinda a look.

The blonde woman bit her lower lip.

"I'll be fine." But she knew that it was completely unconvincing.

"If you say so," Elphaba waved her goodbye, partly wishing that she could stay to witness this but she knew that she would receive all the details tomorrow.

The blonde swallowed hard before going into the office. Here goes nothing, she thought.

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. School is fun but my schedule is crazy. This might be the last update for a while. Let me know what you all think!**

**Bubble**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

The walk back home without Glinda was filled with mixed emotions for the green skinned woman. Elphaba was curious as to what Morrible was conversing with Glinda with, but she was also wary of the old woman. Glinda was, though it was a common fault, guilty of being manipulated by Madame Morrible, she had been so in the past. She wondered why Morrible asked to see the blonde alone. It was as if Morrible had known Glinda had been there all along, even though she hadn't seen her.

A persistent thought tugged at her brain as she walked through the near empty streets. It was nearly half past seven and she had already missed dinner. Fiyero would probably not be home yet after his urgent telegraph from the Wizard.

Against her better judgment, she decided to go with the insistent thought of going to see Dr. Dillamond even though they weren't supposed to meet for a couple of weeks.

Elphaba turned around and went the back way to the place where Dillamond was hiding out, an old abandoned warehouse near the east side of town. She hid in alleyways and made sure that she was not being followed, Elphaba was an expert at disappearing at the drop of a hat and not being detected.

Finally when she reached the warehouse, she saw a light in one of the windows. She knocked three times and waited for someone to answer.

A voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Password?" it said.

"Sandwiches," Elphaba replied quietly.

The door opened.

The Doctor stood shakily at the door. He looked run down, tired, and sad but seeing Elphaba lifted his spirits.

"Were you followed?" he asked as he let her in. His voice was pleasant but surprised.

Elphaba shook her head, "No, I made sure of that." She walked in and took off her gloves and scarf, setting them down on a table nearby.

"How are you doing?" Elphaba asked looking around the bare room with its white peeling walls and its dusty limited furniture, "I know these living conditions aren't exactly five star but soon enough this whole thing will blow over and you'll be allowed to come back to Shiz."

"No, no I don't believe I will," Dr. Dillamond said sadly, "I believe, Miss Elphaba, that it's too late for me."

Elphaba grew frustrated, "How can you say that? You still have your work, your research, your studies! You have so much that you have to accomplish, you can't give up now!"

They went through this argument on a weekly basis.

"Oz is no longer a place for Animals to be teaching nevertheless speaking. The sooner you realize that, Miss Thropp, the better. Can't you see it?" the old Goat begged her to understand his side of things.

"Our Wizard is trying to stomp out every outcast that stands in his way, stands in the way of his idea vision for Oz. He wants anyone who is different to be silenced!"

Elphaba crossed her arms.

"And it seems like so does Madame Morrible," she let her secret slip out.

She covered her mouth as soon as she said it and looked up horrified.

Dr. Dillamond looked outraged as he put together the pieces of what she was saying.

"You didn't pass the test?" he sounded like he was in disbelief.

"No... and I believe that it was Madame Morrible's doing, some sort of cover up..." she then told him what happened today at Shiz and Dr. Dillamond listened intently.

"I can't believe it!" proclaimed the Goat as he stomped his foot in irritation, "I just can't believe it!"

He went on to say:

"Never in all my years of teaching have I come across a more talented, more ambitious student as you, and they have the nerve to fail you!" He huffed in anger.

Secretly Elphaba was shocked at the high praise, but her face didn't show it.

"I can't say that it's all true but I have my suspicions," Elphaba crossed her arms and looked down at the ground.

"The nerve of them!" shouted Dr. Dillamond, "You did everything right and yet still!"

Elphaba brushed a piece of her hair back from her face, "Well, what's done is done now. But we can still work together, we can still do our research. You can't give up just because of me."

Dr. Dillamond looked at her.

"But how will we get the tools we need? We could only keep the equipment the school had extras of and that wasn't very much. You can't just show up at the school for no reason and steal equipment, Miss Elphaba, no I will not put you in that danger again."

"I can see if Boq can get it for me, he made the cut. He'll do it," Elphaba tried to come up with a plan but she knew that Boq would take a lot of convincing.

"No, no, no, we must recognize when the universe is begging us to stop. Miss Elphaba, I'm afraid our research has come to an end, even though I'm afraid the stakes are direr now more than ever."

Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

The Goat sighed and explained in a low voice.

"Ever since the Wizard has placed the bans of Animals and their rights, strange things have been happening. Some Animals have come down with muteness which is to be expected from being restricted, but others have fallen ill. Gravely ill. They have become disoriented, deathly sick, pale as anything as if all the blood was drained from their bodies. Some even throw up blood. And after a few weeks of suffering they die. But the newest revelation is that it's not just happening to Animals, people have started coming down with this illness. People who have been working with us, Animals too."

"Do you think this is the Wizard's doing?" Elphaba asked cautiously.

"It might be, but it certainly is something that we cannot control."

Elphaba sat down in a spare chair.

"How long has this been happening?"

Dr. Dillamond sighed again, "About three years."

Three years ago... that brought back memories to Elphaba's mind. All of her other friends had just graduated (Fiyero, Glinda) and she was beginning her five year program to get her doctorate.

It was also the year that the accidental late night explosion happened, it was the year that Dr. Dillamond had gotten fired.

"Does this have anything to do with the accident?" she questioned.

"Think about it, Miss Elphaba," Dr. Dillamond urged, "The bans didn't start happening till after the accident... it's very possible and quite likely."

"So how can you say that we just stop? How can we just leave Oz defenseless when this type of illness is going around?"

The Goat lowered his head in shame. He didn't say anything for a while.

"I guess you're right. But if after six months this proves to be too dangerous, then we stop for good. Can you agree to that, Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba didn't hesitate in saying yes.

She left shortly after that, promising to visit again next week with the proper tools to start their research again.

When she returned home, Fiyero was there waiting for her.

"It's late," he commented from the dining room table where he sat at, reading the day's newspaper, "Where were you?"

"I was out with Glinda," Elphaba answered quickly.

He looked up at her. His face was tired, suspicious.

"You did something reckless, didn't you?"

Elphaba whirled around at him, fuming.

"I did not!"

"Then where were you, really?"

She took a deep breath.

"I was really out with Glinda... we just made a quick stop to Shiz along the way."

Fiyero sighed loudly and cursed.

"Ozdammit, Elphaba, I told you to leave it alone! What good did you really think was going to come from that?"

"I was trying to fix my future!" Elphaba shot back, "I was trying to save my career! Why shouldn't I stand up for myself?"

Fiyero looked frustrated, but Elphaba was worse.

The air was stale, tense with anger.

"Things are changing, Elphaba. And not for the better," he warned, "It would be safer if you just let this go, and moved on."

"How can you say that? How can you of all people say that?" Elphaba was extremely hurt. She had thought that Fiyero would be on her side but his eyes were hiding something from her and she couldn't figure out what.

"I'm just trying to make this easier for you. You need to make a clean break from this. Maybe now we can focus on us, on starting a family..."

But Elphaba had already turned away and was halfway up the stairs.

Fiyero soon followed suit, and he found Elphaba in their bedroom. She was in the midst of changing into her sleepwear, and she didn't look at him though he could tell she knew that he was in the room.

"I'm sorry I told you to let it go. I know how much this job meant to you," he apologized as soon as she was done changing.

She looked up at him, eyes dark.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is more than just about the job? Is there something you're not telling me?" she accused him sharply.

Fiyero fidgeted slightly. Elphaba didn't miss a beat, her eyes flashed.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I did tell you. And besides, it's confidential," Fiyero muttered but he could feel himself slipping up.

"Oh, yeah," Elphaba challenged, "Try me."

And so reluctantly he told her.

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you all like the chapter!**

**Also the Annual Greg Awards are up and running right now until November 30th and if you feel so inclined to nominate myself or my works I would be very honored! Good luck to everyone who gets nominated!**

**Bubble**


End file.
